


I know you blame me

by UnGendered



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnGendered/pseuds/UnGendered
Summary: "I know you blame me.” Derek spits out the words, as if they were physically burning the insides of his mouth.





	I know you blame me

There was only Stiles and Derek in the hallway. The bell had sounded and the noise of closing lockers and gossiping students faded away as they went to their classes. Derek had been standing in the middle of the crowd, slowly becoming visible as the students disappeared. But he was looking at Stiles, staring directly into his eyes as if he had never seen him before and Stiles felt it like he was physically unable to move. He felt the cold metal of his locker, his palm pressed against the door of it.

“I know you blame me.” Derek spits out the words, as if they were physically burning the insides of his mouth.

“What are you talking about? I-” The moment where their eyes had tied them together was broken, and it left Stiles stuttering for a response to his harsh accusation.

“Don’t bullshit me! I can see it in your eyes, the hatred, the anger. You think it’s my fault she died.”

Stiles had never seen Derek this mad, he always wore a mask of disinterest, seeming uncaring about the world around him.

His mouth opened and closed, like a fish gasping for air. Stiles looked away, down on his shoes and away from Derek's glare.

“I-” He didn’t know what to say. Because Derek was right, he was. But Stiles had never thought that he would confront him like this, out in the open.

“I mean-” He couldn’t think about a response, none that would make this better.

“But it isn’t, okay? It wasn’t my fault, yes I was there but I wasn’t the reason she fell. You have to believe me, I would have done everything I could but when I got there it was already too late.” He looked at Stiles pleadingly, as if he was a judge who held his case.

“I don’t know, I wasn’t there. Of course, I wouldn’t think that you would kill her but still-” the question hang heavy in the air.

_Who else could it have been?_


End file.
